


Of gloved safehands and hearts stripped bare

by ImNotAStick



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Multi, Smut, So much smut, Some Fluff, a lot of safehand kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotAStick/pseuds/ImNotAStick
Summary: “I never thought you’d be so eager,” Kaladin teased. “I never thought you’d be into stupid lighteyed lacy gloves,” Adolin retorted. “Fair enough,” Kaladin smirked, “but I think I’ll never understand why do even your underpants have to be embroidered.” “It looks nice, okay?” Adolin pouted. “I think it’s nicer without them,” Kaladin said and shoved him back.





	Of gloved safehands and hearts stripped bare

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some posts about safehands lately and couldn't stop thinking. Safehand kink hasn't been done before, has it? And even if, I don't care, I need more Shakadolin in my life and simply needed to get this out of my system. I'm not really happy with it but meh.  
> Also, I tried to implement some of my headcanons such as:  
> \- Shallan likes to observe at least as much as participate  
> \- Adolin is as much of a people pleaser in bed as he is outside of it. He just loves to make his lovers happy & is also very soft and attentive  
> \- Kaladin I picture as passionate yet mildly creeped out by relationships. He also likes being in control. Well he wont get much of that here

Shallan sat on a bed, waiting anxiously. “Oh come on, bridgeboy, don’t be shy!” a voice, her husband’s voice, sounded from behind the door. She still couldn’t get used to thinking about Adolin as her husband. They have, after all, only been married for two months, their wedding night still a vivid memory. Even now, she shivered when she remembered him taking her for the first time. She doubted she’d ever have enough. And now, after a month of teasing and subtle manipulation, they’ve finally persuaded Kaladin to join them, after discovering their shared liking for the tall, dark radiant. She was so excited, so impatient! She breathed in sharply, and as she did, a few of the spheres that lit the room went dun. She grinned.

 

The door opened and both men fell in, Adolin holding Kaladin tightly, kissing him, passionspren swirling around them. “Sorry, dear, I simply couldn’t wait.” Adolin said in her general direction, obviously breathless. He has been looking forward to this night even more than she was, even though he wouldn’t admit it. When asked, he said he only agreed to it because he couldn’t stand Veil leering at Kaladin any more. She briefly thought about sketching the scene before her, Adolin’s hands tangled in Kaladin’s hair, his shirt untucked, but decided it was silly to waste time on it now and instead took a memory, to sketch it later.

She stood up and approached them, putting her covered safehand on Adolin’s shoulder. “Leave something for me too, would you?” she whispered in his ear, as he was currently biting Kaladin’s neck, looking like he’d devour him in an instant. Adolin stopped and looked at her, panting, pupils dilated, hair a mess. She gave him a quick kiss, then turned to Kaladin. “So? How do you like it, bridgeboy?” she asked him with a smirk,  looking much more confident than she felt. “Wait. Have you…?” she asked, suddenly hesitant. “Yes, I have,” he said, looking serious as always. “But I never made a big deal out of it, like you lighteyes do.” “Well, now you’re sort of lighteyed too, so prepare for a big deal!” and with that, she pushed him to sit on the bed, next to where Adolin was leaning against a post. Suddenly self conscious, she blushed and a solitary shamespren appeared. “I have...I have something special for tonight.” she stammered and started undoing her havah. It fell of her shoulders and revealed a silken shift beneath. It had more lace and embroidery than Kaladin thought possible. When she removed the havah completely, he noticed something else - a glove, but one with the fingers cut off. The design matched that of her shift and he couldn’t force himself to stop staring. It seemed to have the same effect on Adolin, who absent-mindedly stroked himself through his pants.

Shallan approached them, first touching Adolin’s chest with her bared fingers, which caused him to tremble, then sitting next to Kaladin. He looked deep into her eyes, his currently the shade of drinking chocolate. Dark, warm, intense. Perhaps she even liked them better this way. She caressed his cheek with her freehand and kissed him lightly. She saw him glance down at her lacy glove and whispered: “Not yet, be patient my dear.” Then she smiled sweetly at Adolin and asked, almost scoldingly: “Why are you boys still dressed? Am I supposed to do all the work?” “No, of course not!” Adolin immediately jumped to action, removing his coat, then saying “if you don’t mind,” to Kaladin, who shook his head so Adolin started removing his shirt and ended up sitting in his lap before he was done. He seemed almost too eager with his kisses, hands once again tangled in Kaladin’s hair, and Shallan didn’t mind, she liked to observe, to watch, especially if the objects of her observation were this attractive, all toned muscles and unruly hair. Adolin tackled Kaladin to the bed, smiling victoriously as he kneeled over him. He kissed Kaladin one more time, then moved himself to sit behind him, with his head in his lap, Shallan taking his place on bridgeboy’s torso. She felt his bulging erection beneath herself, raised her safehand and ran her fingers down his chest, feeling his breath hitch.

He closed his eyes while Adolin carded his hair. Kaladin put his hands on her hips and she smiled. “Oh no.  We’re in charge now.” She took hold of his hands and handed them to Adolin, who took them and put them behind Kaladin’s head. Kaladin opened his eyes, mildly startled. “Oh. If you’re not okay with it, just say so.” Adolin blurted, suddenly concerned that Kaladin would run, if they tried to hold him in place. “No, I think I’ll be fine.” Kaladin said, his voice hoarse. Adolin smiled at Shallan and kissed her briefly, after which she proceeded to kiss Kaladin only to breathe some of her stormlight into his mouth. She kissed him long and hard, her safehand on his stomach, feeling his muscles ripple beneath his skin, as he strained against her hips, rock hard by now.

She proceeded to kiss her way down his jaw, his neck, his chest, only to stop by his navel. She smiled at him, teasingly, and found out he has not only managed to free himself of Adolin’s touch but has also managed to unbutton her husband’s pants and was stroking his cock, with hands still behind his head. She wondered how much experience did that man have with freeing himself from bonds. She smiled and continued kissing her way down. She quickly removed Kaladin’s pants and, hesitantly, touched his erection with her still gloved safehand. She looked up and found both men looking at her. “I bought her that glove, do you like it?” Adolin whispered in Kaladin’s ear, still stroking his hair. “Storming lighteyes and your stupid fashion,” Kaladin rolled his eyes. But he couldn’t deny liking the mystery of a hand still gloved, yet bare. What he liked even more was the way she touched him with it, sending shocks of pleasure from his groin and up his body. Kaladin removed one of his hands from Adolin’s cock and cupped Shallan’s breast, her nipples protruding through the shift. She arched her back and sighed. Seeing how easy it was to tease happy sounds from her, Kal abandoned Adolin’s erection completely, instead circling his fingers around both of Shallan’s nipples. She sat on him, rocking back and forth.

Kaladin decided he was gonna break the rules of lighteyed mating rituals, which, judging from his current situation, required hours upon hours of teasing, held Shallan in place and entered her. She breathed in hard, further dimming the room.

Adolin, for now forgotten, watched what, he was sure, nobody has witnessed for several centuries - two radiants making love, the increase of strength and speed making it a whole other experience - even for a mere spectator.

Kaladin flipped Shallan over, so that now she was lying beneath him and laced his fingers with her partly gloved ones, obviously liking the lacy garment despite his previous complaining. Adolin stroked himself as he watched Shallan shatter - she moaned loudly, her fingernails leaving bloody marks on Kaladin’s back. She trembled one last time, then went limp.

“Will you take it from here, dear?” Shallan mumbled from beneath Kaladin, eyes half shut, last remnants of stormlight rising from her mouth. “I think I’m growing a little too sleepy.”

 

Adolin obliged willingly, catching Kaladin’s mouth with his own, as he slid off Shallan, and was now kneeling on the bed. Adolin pressed close, their bodies touching. He knew Shallan did this on purpose, knew she realized he fancied the bridgeboy much more than he dared admit and he would thank her for it later, when they were alone.

Now, however, there was a different task at hand. There was a disobedient knight radiant, whose erection was poking into Adolin’s stomach and that was a matter that deserved immediate attention. He was so occupied with kissing Kaladin’s lips bloody he hasn’t even noticed Shallan was actually awake, sitting in the corner of the bed with her sketchpad.

“I never thought you’d be so eager,” Kaladin teased.

“I never thought you’d be into stupid lighteyed lacy gloves.”

“Fair enough. But I think I’ll never understand why do even your underpants have to be embroidered.”

“It looks nice, okay?” Adolin pouted."

I think it’s nicer without them,” Kaladin said and shoved him back.

Adolin hit the bed hard but he didn’t really mind, not with Kaladin looming over him, a dangerous look in his eyes. Kaladin kissed him and pressed his body down, hot and slick with sweat, his eyes hungry. Adolin eagerly responded to those kisses but at the same time he supported himself on one elbow and when he was sure Kaladin was only paying attention to what he was doing with his other hand, he grappled him and flipped them over. He grinned victoriously and said: “Since I’m a proper spoilt lighteyed fop, I demand we do this my way.” Kaladin was about to say something but the words changed to moans as Adolin took hold of him. He expected Kaladin to be quiet and somewhat grumpy even in bed. His assumption has, obviously, been false and he reveled in the sounds that escaped Kaladin's lips, the way he writhed under his touch, because most of all, Adolin enjoyed pleasing those he loved.

 It has been the same with her - in the short two months of their love life, he slowly teased out of Shallan most of the things she liked and by now has learned how to play her like an instrument. But this, this was a completely uncharted teritory and he was ready to explore.

He ran both of his hands down Kaladin’s abdomen, then bent down and placed soft little kisses around his navel. Oh, he was looking forward to this so, so much. But he decided it wouldn’t hurt him to wait for a bit longer, and instead of doing what he originally intended, he kept kissing he taut muscles on Kaladin’s belly while his hands danced around his erection and down his thighs. He licked a thin, wet, line all the way down, stopping with his head fraction of an inch from Kaladin’s twitching erection. Kaladin’s back arched and he thrust his hips upward. “What’s up, bridgeboy?”Adolin asked teasingly. Kaladin grunted and Adolin placed another little kiss right above his pubic hair.

“Will you, pretty lighteyed fop, torture me for much longer?” 

“Hey, you think I’m pretty!” Adolin exclaimed, grinning.

“You’ve said that!” 

“No I haven’t.” Adolin chuckled and finally took tip of the cock in his mouth. Kaladin’s hips thurst up again and Adolin almost choked, so he decided to hold him down. He sensed it wouldn’t take much longer, as he licked up Kaladin’s shaft and he moaned so loudly Adolin was sure the whole Urithiru must’ve heard. Then he plunged his head all the way down. He felt Kaladin’s hands in his hair stiffen. And soon he has, once again, started thrusting upward. This time Adolin let him do it although his jaw felt sore and he couldn’t breathe much, but he felt Kaladin was almost there, so he let him have his way. Adolin gagged a little at the last thrust, Kaladin’s cock briefly touching the back of his throat, and felt the warmth of Kaladin’s seed in his mouth. He swallowed and put his forehead on Kaladin’s abdomen.

 

They lay like this for several minutes, Kaladin carding his hair, when Shallan’s giddy voice sounded. “Okay, love, now you’re up.” Adolin looked up and saw her put away her sketchpad, then approach them.

Kaladin slipped from beneath him and Adolin’s head hit the bed. Shallan settled herself next to him and he turned to face her. She kissed him, her lips so familiar, so comfortable. He felt Kaladin’s body press to him from the behind and the bridgeboy took him in hand without a word. After a while his big calloused hand was joined by a smaller one, still half-hidden beneath the silken glove. He felt Kaladin stiffen against his backside, as Shallan’s hand touched his. The touch of a bared safehand was so intimate, it was something one didn’t talk about in public, something kept only to darkened bedrooms late at night. And he loved when she touched him like this. He enjoyed the level of intimacy they shared like nothing in his life, he wanted to hold her and never let go of her, no matter what their uptight society had to say - about them touching or sharing their love and bed with another man.

Shallan’s fingers brushed his tip and he gasped. He felt Kaladin’s teeth sink into the skin where his neck and shoulder met and the firm hand on his ass. The two of them were almost more than Adolin could take, Shallan’s hand now wrapped around his once again rock-hard erection, pumping vigorously, Kaladin biting him. Soon, Shallan’s teeth joined his, her soft nibbling a contrast to Kaladin’s bites that more often than not broke the skin. He climaxed as Kaladin's teeth scraped the nape of his neck.

Then he lay there, panting, while Shallan took off her, now stained, glove and put it on the nightstand next to a goblet filled with spheres, most of which were now dun. Sex with radiants was costly in stormlight, but Adolin didn’t mind, as it made them loud and needy, which he enjoyed immensly.

“I should go now, people might start talking if I spend too much time here, this late,” Kaladin said, once again his serious self.

“No you shouldn’t,” Adolin replied and turned to face him.

“We’re gonna have to tell people eventually,” Shallan added.

“Tell what?” Kaladin asked.

“That we’re now courting you?” Adolin chuckled.

“Courting? Wait, I thought this was a one time thing!” Kaladin blurted.

“No, you’re never getting rid of us now!” Shallan giggled as she joined them again, this time lying next to Kaladin. Kaladin seemed to tense briefly, but relaxed and smiled when she hugged him from behind. He turned around and put his arms around her. And finally, she felt whole. Everything was perfect now, everything was as it was supposed to be at last. And she could finally be herself, not hiding behind any other personas. Because they knew her for who she was.

 

She entwined her fingers with Adolin’s, whose hand has been resting on Kaladin’s hip. They fell asleep like that, holding hands, with Kaladin between them, relaxed, as they’ve never seen him before.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh. So the ending with Adolin's "we're courting you now bridgeboy and shut up" and Kaladin's "meh, ok" isn't really in line with my mildly-aromantic-Kaladin headcanon but I didn't want to dive into angsty stuff here, take it as him being too tired and wanting to deal with it later. (Or never. They really won't let him go. Ever. And he won't really mind it much longer.)


End file.
